Turn signals used in headlamp assemblies for automobiles are generally known. Turn signals are often used for providing an indication to other drivers that a vehicle is going to turn either left or right. Typically, there is also more than one turn signal on the automobile, usually there is at least one turn signal for providing an indication to other drivers located to the side of the vehicle that the driver is turning, as well as other turn signals for giving an indication to drivers located at the front and rear of the vehicle that the driver is turning. There are typically turn signals at the rear of the vehicle, towards the front of the vehicle, and on the sides of the vehicle. With some modern vehicles, turn signals have also been incorporated into the side mirrors.
There are various government regulations which provide standards which are used in the construction of headlamps and turn signals to have a minimum level of brightness, as well as a specified direction in which the light produced by the headlamps and turn signals must be directed. Some of these standards relate to the position of a turn signal in relation to a headlamp assembly. More specifically, in the case where the front turn signal is mounted in close proximity to the low beam headlamp, or in close proximity to any additional lamp used to supplement or in lieu of the low beam, such as an auxiliary low beam or fog lamp, the light produced by the turn signal must be two-and-a-half times the normal required amount of luminous intensity. The current minimum requirement for the functional lighted lens area of a single compartment lamp must be at least 37.5 cm2 for a rear lamp and at least 22 cm2 for a front lamp.
One specific regulation applies to the condition where the spacing of the turn signal is within 60 mm of the lighted edge of the low beam headlamp of the headlamp assembly. Automotive manufacturers have had to account for these various regulations when designing the headlamp assembly and turn signals of an automobile. Some of these solutions have involved placing the turn signal at a distance away from the headlamp so as to only have the turn signal produce the minimum required luminous intensity. However, due to the various styling demands of the consumer market, it is often desired to incorporate the turn signals at a location close to the headlamp assembly, necessitating the turn signal having the ability to meet the requirements for having two-and-a-half times minimum luminous intensity.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a turn signal assembly which can be located in close proximity to the headlamp assembly while still meeting various government regulations for luminous intensity.